Embodiments of the present invention relate to displaying information related to paths, and more specifically to techniques for displaying graphical representations for multiple paths.
Analysis of paths is performed in various different fields or domains. For example, in eyetracking analysis, scanpaths representing users' eye movements while viewing a scene may be analyzed to determine high-level scanning strategies. The scanning strategies determined from such an analysis may be used to improve product designs. For example, by studying scanpaths for users viewing a web page, common viewing trends may be determined and used to improve the web page layout. Various other types of analyses on paths may be performed in other fields. Accordingly, new and improved techniques for displaying path-related information that can provide insight into characteristics of the path and that facilitate comparisons of paths are always desirable.